The Great Law of Peace
by The Dreaming Hare
Summary: Centuries ago, two men came together in the hopes of uniting their people in peace. One, a Seer with a vision that would change the hearts of many. The other, a powerful spiritual leader whose words were much more than just a voice in the air. Together, they could bring about the change they sought so fiercely. Historical fic, Round 3 of the QLFC - the establishment of a democracy


He had been but a boy when the visions had first begun.

He hadn't realized at first what they were. They started as dreams, wispy and insubstantial things that he seldom remembered. As he grew older, they began to encroach upon his waking hours. When he was upon the cusp of manhood, they became so obvious and unrelenting that his mother brought the matter to the attention of their tribe Shaman.

Their Shaman was an unforgiving man whose opinion of himself grew every time a member of the tribe went to him for help. He was skilled, but had grown lazy as he let the spirits work for him. He expended little physical effort to accomplish any task, but felt that others must go out of their way to accommodate him – especially if they were seeking his aid.

As the Shaman sat across from him, he realized that this man wouldn't help him decipher his vision. All he did was condescendingly call him 'boy', and curl his lip like he smelled something unpleasant. When the Shaman left, Deganawida went to his father and asked him not to call upon the Shaman again, for he would be no help.

He would take his time and learn the meaning of his vision on his own.

* * *

_The air was misty, indistinct images floating and superimposing themselves upon each other. As he concentrated, he could finally see the images resolve into something clear._

_His people, gathered around a central fire, welcoming a white serpent onto their land and extending the hand of friendship. It was accepted – only to fall to the deceit of the white serpent. As his people reeled in shock and hurt from this betrayal, a red serpent waged war upon the white serpent._

_Through it all, he saw a boy who was given a great power. He was accepted as a chosen leader by the people of the land of the hilly country. He did what he could to remain neutral in the war being fought. He traveled and spoke to many, his words travelling to the ears of even more people._

_A season passed, the world turning and the cycle of life and death continuing. A black serpent arrived only to defeat both the white and red serpents._

_Nearby, the people who had gathered under the elm tree ranged everywhere from uneasy to unrelentingly stubborn. Finally, as they became humble, all three serpents were blinded and defeated by a light far brighter than the sun would ever hope to be._

Coming slowly out of his trance, Deganawida whispered softly to himself.

"I will be the light."

He knew what must be done. 

* * *

Many would have believed it to be luck that had brought about the meeting of Deganawida and Hiawatha, but those two men were not amongst those. They were firm believers in fate and prophecy, and they knew from their first meeting that they were to accomplish great things together. That they were both men who were gifted by the spirits with abilities far beyond those of normal men certainly would not go amiss.

Hiawatha was a natural born-leader, whose presence and vigour inspired those around him. He made his people want to do better and be better. When Deganawida told him of his vision, and of his desire to incite peace between the five tribes, Hiawatha saw the potential for something overwhelmingly great. He decided to support Deganawida in his message of peace.

After having secured the support of Hiawatha, who was an important spiritual leader of the Onondaga, Deganawida traveled to the lands of the Mohawk to spread his message and vision of peace.

The Mohawk were not as easily convinced as Hiawatha. They did not want to hear his message, and many laughed as he tried to deliver it through his impairment of speech. Upset, he decided to perform a great feat to demonstrate his spiritual power.

He climbed a tree that overlooked the Gahaoose River, and once at the top, told the Mohawk braves to chop it down. Many looked on as they did just that, and as Deganawida disappeared beneath the swirling waters of the river. They believed him dead, unaware that the had discovered another power in addition to his visions; a power that allowed him to sustain a bubble of clean air around his nose and mouth, even while underwater.

When the Mohawk saw him sitting unharmed near a campfire the next morning, the disbelief of those of the tribe who had witnessed his fall into the Gahaoose was palpable, several crying out with shock and outrage. Amazed by his survival, they listened more closely to his words. Swayed, the Mohawk became the first tribe to agree to join with Deganawida in peace.

Deganawida returned to tell Hiawatha of what had transpired with the Mohawk, and how they had at first laughed at his efforts. Thinking upon the problem of Deganawida's speech, they decided to work together. They visited each tribe, painstakingly aware that any of them could decide that they were not worth listening to.

Hiawatha became the one who would tell of Deganawida's vision, his presence strong and his words almost tangible in the air around those who listened. 

* * *

Finally, his vision of peace was coming to fruition, and Deganawida could hardly believe it to be true. The Chiefs of the five tribes had gathered, each bringing with them their spiritual leader and other representatives to witness that which would occur.

On this day, they became more than warring tribes. On this day, the Onondaga, Seneca, Cayuga, Oneida, and Mohawk became one under a law that was more than empty promises and leaders nodding solemnly at one another.

On this day, the Great Law of Peace was painstakingly sewn onto wampum belts, all of its 117 articles being recorded.

On this day, Deganawida would come to be known as 'The Great Peacemaker', a title that all would come to use, avoiding his given name out of respect.

Deganawida and Hiawatha accomplished something truly great that day, not knowing that the Five Nations would one day become Six Nations, or that their Great Law of Peace would become the basis for another government many centuries later.

* * *

_Author's Note: The creation of The Great Law of Peace was a truly incredible thing, although scholars dispute when exactly it was created. The general consensus is that it was in the 12__th__ or 13__th__ century. The Great Law of Peace was the basis for the Iroquois Confederacy, which would later influence the United States Constitution. Deganawida and Hiawatha were real men whose contribution to history is often overlooked or forgotten. Deganawida's prophecy was also something I did not create – but took from history._

_This round, I didn't get my Chaser prompts in on time, and so did not include any prompts._


End file.
